Because research into both animal and human reproductive biology has such widespread implications for human health we propose to establish a new Reproductive and Developmental Sciences Training Program (RDSTP) that will train young scientists to pursue research in High Priority Program Topic Areas identified by the NICHD/Fertility and Infertility (FI) Branch and the Gynecologic Health and Disease Branch. To provide training related to these NICHD target areas, the trainees in the proposed program will select from among four Areas of Specialization: Gonad and Gamete biology, Early Development, Reproductive Tract Biology and Gynecological Pathologies, and Environmental Factors impacting Reproduction, with multiple faculty trainers offering outstanding research opportunities and training environments in each of their specific areas of expertise. The Reproductive and Developmental Sciences program at Michigan State University has expanded extensively in the past six years with substantial institutional commitment, and is continuing to expand which provides a dynamic and rich environment for training young scientists. The RDSTP will pursue dual objectives of providing competence in emerging, cutting-edge, NICHD-recognized areas of high research interest, and providing essential skills for long-term career and professional development, with qualifications to participate in the broader roles of scientists in our community. The latter will include developing verbal and written communication skills, management and mentoring skills, career advancement skills, teaching skills, and other expertise that will be essential for future success in both academics as well as alternate career opportunities. The training program is designed to ensure that our trainees are fully equipped to meet the challenges required to succeed in any professional environment be it academics or alternate career paths in which their scientific training can be fully utilized.